Status Effects
A list of all possible "status" states that a hero can hit from a hit or other methods and what they mean. Basic States: *'Idle' : A state in which a hero has not performed any action for a short period of time(roughly 5~10 seconds). During this state, all skills recharge at 200% speed. If the Idle status lasts for too longer, it will trigger the AFK Question. *'Standing' : A state in which the hero is not idle and is not performing an action other than walking. This state includes being hit or being Down. All Skills charge as their normal speed in this state. *'Active' : A state in which the hero is currently preforming an action such as running, jumping, attacking, using a skill, or is in the Focus/Channel state. All skills charge 50% slower in this status. *'Focus' : A state unique to heroes who can choose to hold or release their Hold-D. Increases the hero's Field of View while active. *'Channel' : A state unique to Magic heroes. Field of View is increased to 200% and Weapon skill recharges 100% faster in this state, all other skills charge at Standing speed. *'Down' : The hero has been knocked down to the floor by various hits or reasons. All damage received while Down is reduced to 50%. The Knocked Down status can be fixed by rapidly tapping the Left&Right arrow keys until you return to Standing status. *'Airborne' : The hero is currently mid-air due to a Lift, Launch, or simply from jumping. All damage received while Airborne is reduced to 50%. However, Lift and Launch moves will send an Airborne target roughly 30% higher than a Standing target. *'Captured' : Any player hit while their have no remaining HP or gears will be Captured. Captured players are unable to run, have reduced walking speed&jump height, and receive 0 damage from all hits(testing incomplete). If hit by an ally's move that is not a projectile, the Captured status will be removed and the player will recover roughly 15% of their current maximum HP. Buff Conditions: *'Boss' : A player's Base HP, Cooldown Speed, Base Damage, along with Drop Damage, will increase based on the difference of team size ratio. A 1v3 boss will have 3 times as much HP(570) as the other 3 players(190), her meteor will deal 90damage while their meteors will only deal 30damage, and the larger team of 3 will take more drop damage than the Boss player. It is speculated that Drop Damage is (60*Size Difference*0.5}). IE in 1v3 the Boss player takes 60drop damage, the 3 non-Boss players take 120drop damage. *'LV1 ': A state in which a hero has not hit any enemy for roughly 25 seconds. During this state, skills will no longer recharge. This state may sometimes trigger the AFK question as well. *'LV2 ': If LV1 is active for more than 15 seconds, the player's Movement Speed will be reduced by 50%. *'Buff' : If a player's team is losing a prisoner match by 2 rounds, their Base HP&Cooldown speed are doubled and their Drop Damage is halved. This buff is removed if this team achieves a win. *'86~99%' : If a player's effort is between 86% and 99%, their final damage is increased by 10% of their base damage. Does not apply to or with STR. *'73~85%' : If a player's effort is between 73% and 85%, their final damage is increased by 10% of their base damage. Does not apply to or with STR. Note that this buff may occur at less effort, but could not be tested that low. Additionally a 3rd Effort buff may exist under 73% effort. Hit Abilities: *'Faint' : Renders a Standing target Stunned and will change the target to Down status after 2 seconds. *'Half-Faint' : Stuns the target for roughly 0.5 seconds. Some hits will react differently on targets thare are Half-Fainted. If the target is hit with a second Half-Faint while in the Half-Faint status already, it will become a Faint. *'Lift' : Slightly lifts up the target in the air. A Lift move will never increase the target's height more than 2 circles. *'Launch ': Any Lift move that increases the target's height by more than 2 circles. *'Orbit' : Any Lift move that increases the target's height enough to cause fall damage. *'Half-Lift' : Any move that causes a Lift if used on a target that is Fainted. *'Re-Launch' : Any move that causes a Launch if used on an Airborne target, but does not on a Standing target. *'Knockdown' : Any moves that immediately renders a target to a Down status without lifting them more than 1 circle. *'Half-Knockdown' : Any move that causes a Knockdown if used on a target that is Fainted. *'Break' : Regardless of if the opponent blocks the attack; the hit will deal full damage. *'Hit' : able to damage targets on the ground as well as standing. *'Stun' : The target is unable to perform any inputs except Breakout inputs until the Stun status expires or is replaced by a new hit.. *'Faint' : Renders a Standing target Stunned and will change the target to Down status after 2 seconds. *'Half-Faint' : Stuns the target for roughly 0.5 seconds. If the target is hit with a second Half-Faint while in the Half-Faint status already, it will become a Faint. *'Slam' : Increases the speed at which a target descends to the ground while Airborne and adds damage upon impact to the ground. Due to their nature, Slam damage cannot be accurately tested by current methods. *'Half-Slam' : This technique causes Slam damage when used on a Half-Fainted target. *'Blockable' : By default, all skill hits are considered to have Break unless they have the Blockable status effect. This hit may be blocked normally, despite being from a skill. *'Recovery' : This skill may be used to recover from some Hit Abilities such as Airborne or Down. *'Breakout' : This skill may be used to escape almost any Hit Ability even while being hit. May provide temporary invulnerability while active. Hit Status Effects: *'Hog-tied' : Renders the target in a Captured state regardless of HP or Gears remaining. Allows allies to damage the character. If freed from this state by an ally, will not recover any HP. Unlike Captured, this status will naturally end after it's duration. *'Frozen' : Target is unable to perform any inputs except Breakout. All damage received is halved while in this state. By rapidly tapping the Left&Right arrows, the target may end the Frozen duration sooner. *'Shocked' : Target is Stunned while being hit. Shocked status rarely lasts longer than 1.5 seconds after the last hit. *'Burned' : Target is Down with increased tumbler duration(takes longer to stand back up). *'Poison' : Target automatically given Slow status, additionally health decreases constantly. *'Slow' : Target's movement is slowed by 50%, jump height is reduced to 50%, and cannot dash.